¿Y dónde está el principe?
by Krissia Snchez
Summary: Noche de Hallowen, disfraces misteriosos, una madre/futura suegra peligrosa, una mansión con rumores extraños acerca de ella, y un sentimiento de protección hacia la "princesa" amada, ¿Que pasará entre Hiroki y Akihiko cuando se juntan todos estos elementos? JUNJOU MINIMUM!


_**Hola, hola.**_

_**Me alegra pasar por aquí de nuevo, está vez con un Spin-off (creo que se dice así XD) de mi fic Ahora lo sé. En el segundo capítulo de este Hiroki y Akihiko mencionan una vez en Hallowen en la que terminan vestidos de princesas. Pues de esto va el asunto.**_

_**Aquí también hare mención de la "Mansión de Nakamura" idea tomada del fic "El tesoro más preciado" escrito por Himiko- chan Hirisashi el cual les recomiendo muchisismo. Está historia sería anterior a la de ella, por lo que si gusten lean está y luego la otra, caro si gustan.**_

_**Estoy emocionada, este es lo más largo que he escrito dentro de este ámbito, por tanto espero que les guste y no me haya ido muy por las ramas.**_

_**Como siempre los personajes son de Nakamura- sensei y aquí los usamos como más nos gusta!**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_

…..

¿Y dónde está el príncipe?

31 de octubre, 2 pm.

En la base secreta oculta en el jardín de la mansión Usami, se encontraban Hiroki y Akihiko, el primero leyendo por tercera vez su libro "La llegada de los extraterrestres en forma de oso", y el segundo, como siempre, escribiendo en su cuaderno.

A pesar de que Hiroki ya había leído lo que escribía su amigo, el niño seguía siendo muy reservado al mostrarle lo que hacía si aún no estaba terminado, y Hiroki después de haberlo visto poner esa expresión que anuncia que está a punto de llorar varias veces, había entendido que era mejor dejar que el chico lo dejará leer por voluntad propia.

"Aunque…" solía pensar el castaño "cuando pone esa expresión me recuerda que soy el príncipe que debe protegerle y…" en este punto de sus pensamientos el ojichocolate estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios "se ve tierno cuando pone esa cara"

Justo eso pensaba el castaño esa tarde mientras observaba a su amigo escribir por encima de su libro.

"Oye, Hiroki" le llamo el peliplata, sin que el otro prestara suficiente atención "¿Por qué estás tan sonrojado, acaso te sientes mal?" el pequeño se acercó gateando al castaño y poso sus labios en la mejilla del otro chico quien solo temblaba sin control echando humo por los poros mientras su rostro enrojecía hasta alcanzar una tonalidad que estaba seguro aún no se descubría.

"¿Q-que…que haces?" pregunto tratando de no ahogarse con su saliva o morderse su lengua que de pronto parecía muerta.

"Solo comprobaba si tenías fiebre" comento el ojivioleta sin darle importancia al asunto y retomando su escritura.

Lo que Hiroki no sabía es que Akihiko tenía ganas de besarle desde que vio cómo su cara empezaba a enrojecer, o quizás mucho antes. Desde que había notado que el castaño le gustaba, hace unos cuatro meses, y exactamente dos semanas después de haberle conocido, quería besarle a cada segundo, pero no podía hacerlo simplemente, por lo que aprovechaba cada oportunidad que el otro le daba. Para su suerte oportunidades era lo que más tenía.

Hiroki se quedó hecho un manojo de nervios observando a Akihiko, cada vez se ponía más nervioso cerca de su amigo y eso empeoraba muchísimo cuando el peliplata lo besaba de alguna manera, cosa que era muy frecuente, ya fuera por accidentes, besos indirectos, comprobaciones de temperatura, e incluso quitarle el hipo, por medio de sus famosos conjuros, que cada vez presentaban usos más variados. Pero lo que más asustaba y preocupaba al niño es que su amigo notara como se le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que le hacía algo. Eran dos chicos y además Akihiko era tan despreocupado e inocente que no imaginaba el verdadero significado de lo que hacía.

"Oye Hiroki" le interrumpió de nuevo el ojivioleta de su monologo interno "¿Qué vamos a hacer en la noche?"

"¿Eh?... ah, te refieres a hallowen" un repentino escalofrío recorrió la espalda del niño castaño, que era bastante miedoso "etto, aun no sé, ¿qué quieres hacer?"

"Ummm me gustaría acercarme a la casa de la señora Nakamura" comento el ojivioleta emocionado "he escuchado rumores de sonidos extraños que vienen desde el interior y sombras que se dibujan en las ventanas cada vez que una luz se enciende dentro"

"Ahhhh…" Exclamo Hiroki más que espantado, botando por completo la imagen de valentía que pretendía mostrarle a su "princesa" "Es decir, no creo que sea buena idea, nos podríamos meter en problemas, además creo que mi madre menciono algo de unos disfraces para ambos" aunque no era mentira se alegró tanto que como si lo fuera, ya que le había permitido escapar de los planes de su amigo.

"¿Qué clase de trajes?" pregunto interesado, y quizás, solo quizás, inquieto ya que conocía los gustos de su suegra, es decir la madre de Hiroki, corrigió en su mente "bueno, no importa, si es algo que tu madre preparo para nosotros será divertido" concluyo tratando de ganar puntos ante los ojos chocolate del chico, menos sonrojado que antes cabe agregar, que se encogía en frente suyo.

"No te preocupes, no creo que sea tan malo" comentó Hiroki tratando de calmarse más a si mismo que al chico de cabellos platinados "podemos ir a pedir dulces con los disfraces puestos para que mamá no moleste mucho"

"Sí, eso suena bien" contesto el que escribía con una ligera sonrisa.

Unos minutos después cada uno se fue para su casa, prometiendo antes que el peliplata estaría en casa del castaño antes de las seis.

Al llegar a casa el futuro profesor, se dispuso a interrogar a su madre a propósito de los disfraces que les había comprado, pero, primero no la encontró por ninguna parte, y segundo, cuando lo hizo la mujer no quiso decir ni una sola palabra pero su gran sonrisa dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Ya esperando lo peor el castaño trato de escabullirse hasta la habitación de sus padres para tratar de encontrar los misteriosos disfraces, pero ella anticipando esto le había puesto seguro y se había guardado además la llave entre las mangas de su kimono.

Hiroki espero lo peor y se sintió mal al pensar en lo que haría Akihiko si era algo terriblemente vergonzoso, solo esperaba que no se alejara de él por culpa de las excentricidades de su madre, porque quería a Akihiko a su lado por siempre.

"EHHHHH, acaso acabo de pensar eso" se reprendió el mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza asustado, de pronto unas palabras en hojas de diccionario* lo hicieron querer que la tierra se lo tragase ahí mismo "Wahhh, quiero desaparecer antes que Akihiko me descubra"

En la mansión Usami, Akihiko hacía lo mismo de siempre, sentarse en el pequeño depósito del segundo piso a escribir y esperar que las horas pasaran rápido para poder volver con su "princesa", porque para él Hiroki era una princesa que él debía proteger. Ya había avisado a Tanaka- san de su planes para la noche, y aunque este le insto a invitar también a Haruhiko, cuando el chico lo hizo solo recibió la misma mirada repleta de culpabilidad y desdicha que siempre le dedicaba su hermano mayor, y una disculpa por no poder acompañarlo ya que tenía deberes impuestos por sus profesores particulares pagados por su padre.

El chico de cabellos castaños apagados ciertamente quería acercarse a su hermanito pero su padre de alguna manera siempre lo impedía y sin saber porque los ojos violetas, fríos y sin emociones del menor le hacían sentir muy culpable a la vez que le recordaban que ese no era su lugar. Era una relación difícil.

Akihiko, seguía en el depósito una media hora antes de las seis, y estaba tan perdido en el paisaje del atardecer y en pensamientos de su hermano y su platónico que no se hubiera dado cuenta de la hora sino hubiera sido por que Tanaka- san lo fue a llamar. Agradeció esto infinitamente, no quería llegar tarde donde estaba su primer amor para no causar mala impresión ni en él ni en su futura suegra, y además, se sentía bastante curioso por los disfraces misteriosos de la madre de su amigo, aunque el siendo más realista y relajado no esperaba nada bueno pero ya había prometido delante de Hiroki que usaría lo que fuera.

Una vez llegar, Hiroki apareció en la puerta con una dulce expresión de terror, y lo jalo hacía la puerta entreabierta con toda la intención de escapar de las garras de su madre, pero estas fueron más rápidas y lo jalaron de la oreja dejándosela enrojecida al soltarlo.

"Hiroki" se escandalizo la mujer con tono severo "¿Qué crees que vas a hacer? Con el trabajo que me costó encontrar los disfraces perfectos para ustedes, que mal hijo eres" la mujer sollozo dramáticamente y miro a su hijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de cocodrilo.

"No lo hare mamá, no me pondré eso" soltó Hiroki sobándose la oreja. Aún no había soltado la mano de Akihiko, lo cual el peliplata disfrutaba con emoción "somos chicos y además…" sus ideas ya no daban a más "además… eh… Akihiko tampoco va a querer"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro si Akihiko- kun ni siquiera ha visto el vestido?"

"¿Vestido?" preguntó el chico, haciendo una reverencia a la castaña, que aún no saludaba, y no quería parecer grosero con su futura suegra.

"Lo ves madre, él tampoco quiere" aprovecho el castañito para intervenir entre el intercambio de miradas entre su madre y su amigo.

"Ne, Akihiko- kun ¿no te parece que mi Hiro se vería muy lindo con vestido?"

Akihiko se sonrojo un poco con solo pensarlo, y asintió fingiendo que solo molestaba a Hiroki para que este no sospechara de la curiosidad nada inocente que se despertó en él ante las palabras de su futura suegra. Realmente quería verlo con vestido aún si él debía usar uno también.

La mujer celebro su victoria, en poco silencio, y arrastro a los dos chicos hasta su habitación para mostrarles, ahora por completo, sus disfraces. Como se imaginó el peliplata, ambos eran unos vestidos de princesas al estilo Disney. El de Hiroki era como el de la bella durmiente en su versión color azul, y el de Akihiko era el vaporoso vestido de cenicienta con encajes y cedazos color celeste.

Akihiko se sentía bastante intimidado al tener que usar un vestido pero, pensar en Hiroki como su bella durmiente le daba más alegría que la vergüenza de ser la cenicienta. Pero también sintió como la mano de Hiroki se apretaba más en torno a la suya (así es, aún no le soltaba), mientras ponía esa expresión azorada de antes de llorar y, maldita sea, no podía usar sus conjuros para calmarlo en frente de la madre de este.

"Mamá, no quiero hacerlo, es vergonzoso" sollozo el castaño con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

"Ayyy Hiro, deberías ser más como Akihiko, él no está a punto de llorar por unos simples vestidos" regaño la mujer separándolos para ir a medio vestir a Hiroki, con la esperanza de que no escapara a la primera oportunidad. "Akihiko ven, cámbiate aquí"

El peliplata hizo una mueca de resignación, no por el vestido, sino porque pensó que la madre de Hiroki le diría que se cambiara junto a él. Aun así, no estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de usar un vestido, pero se le estaba ocurriendo que estar así podría darle muchas de esas oportunidades que buscaba para acercarse al castaño.

"Chicos, ¿están listos?" pregunto en un chillido ansioso la castaña "salgan que quiero verlos"

Los dos chicos, descalzos aun, salieron al mismo tiempo y fueron recibidos por sendos flashes de cámara, ya que la madre del ojichocolate había comprado una cámara nueva solo para la ocasión. Los chicos parpadearon unos momentos tratando de eliminar la molesta mancha que queda en la vista luego de haber visto una luz demasiado brillante y luego se miraron. Hiroki se sonrojo con solo ver a su amigo, es que el ojivioleta con su contextura delgada, su estatura bajita, su rostro de rasgos delicados, esa piel tan blanca y tersa como la seda, y el sedoso cabello plateado ligeramente más largo que cuando lo había conocido lo hacía lucir…

"Precioso" se le escapó a Hiroki mientras miraba embobado a su amigo.

"tienes razón Hiro, Akihiko- kun se ve precioso" concedió su madre, dejándole bien en claro que lo que había pensado, lo dijo también en voz alta. Casi se ahoga de la vergüenza.

El peliplata solo pudo reír por las reacciones tan adorables del castaño "gracias Hiroki, tú también te ves muy bien"

Y era totalmente cierto, el castaño por su cara redonda y aniñada se veía increíblemente tierno, además de que su cabello castaño y largo, le sentaba perfectamente bien para interpretar a Aurora aun cuando tenían tonalidades distintas. Y esto hacía a Akihiko casi babear.

"Demonios, quiero besarlo" pensaba el ojivioleta sonrojándose un poquito "debo de pensar en un plan para acercarme"

Los dos chicos, a petición de los ruegos de la señora Kamijou, permitieron que les pusiera sus coranas y unas zapatillas algo más delicadaz, pero sin tacón. Al final el resultado fue el de dos hermosas princesas que se tomaban de la mano (por inocencia del castaño, claro). Luego la señora Kamijou les insto a que salieran a pedir dulces y aunque ninguno de los dos se mostraba muy feliz por la idea, sabían que de quedarsen en esa casa, junto con esa mujer podrían terminar peor que siendo unas lindas princesas.

Y ahí estaban ahora, tomados de la mano aun, caminando por la calle y encontrándose a muchos otros niños con disfraces (Ninguno tan ridículo como él de ellos, según Hiroki). Ninguno quería ir a pedir dulces, ya que no les era muy grato el sabor de estos, pero no lo decían porque solo recibirían preocupación de parte de los adultos, buenos, al menos Hiroki.

"Oye Akihiko ¿qué quieres hacer?" pregunta el castaño con nerviosismo, a pesar de haber salido de casa se sentía bastante intranquilo esa noche, y como no si era Hallowen, la noche más terrorífica del año "¿ya quieres algún dulce?"

"Hiroki, quiero ir a la casa de Nakamura" Akihiko pidió sin levantar la voz, mientras apretaba un poquito la pequeña mano que reposaba entre las suyas. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo se sentía sus manos sin tener esas otras entre ellas "¿podemos Hiroki, por favor?" y puso esa expresión de cuando sentía ganas de llorar, porque sabía que el ojichocolate no podía negarle nada ante eso.

Hiroki no quería, los rumores sobre la mansión los conocía muy bien, principalmente porque solían coincidir con Isaka el cual parecía tener una gran fijación por molestarlos y habiendo notado que las historias de terror eran muy efectivas para su causa solía contarles toda clase de rumores sobre esa mansión, que aunque estaba habitada por la anciana, tenía un aspecto sumamente tétrico. Claro que al final eso solo servía para probar los conjuros de Akihiko. Pero al ver esa expresión tan adorable, supo que estaba totalmente perdida la poca resistencia que pensó poner.

Hiroki solo movió la cabeza con un gesto, marcadamente dubitativo pero afirmativo al fin y al cabo. Akihiko quiso sonreír pero como buen actor que era al engañar a su amigo, solo le sujeto de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y lo jalo suavemente a la calle sin salida, en la que al final sobresalía la tétrica mansión.

"Hiroki, no estés tan nervioso, estas temblando mucho" le susurro al chico que le seguía "¿quieres que te ayude a tranquilizarte?"

Seguían avanzando y ya estaban en el punto donde se podía ver perfectamente las ventanas de la mansión, principalmente las de la parte de arriba. Se detuvieron y miraron la mansión con un sentimiento de fascinación en el peliplata, y de terror en el del castaño.

La casa tenía las luces por completo apagadas, y el silencio que la rodeaba se antojaba anormal. Los chicos suponían que Nakamura ya estaba durmiendo, y por eso no había nada prendido, pero igual era extraño ya que por lo general en casas tan grandes por lo menos se dejaban las luces del jardín encendidas, pero aquí no, todo estaba sumido en la total oscuridad.

"Akihiko, no crees que es raro que todo esté tan oscuro" el castaño cada vez tenía más miedo de que les ocurriera algo por estar ahí, y se pegaba cada vez más al brazo del peliplata "hay demasiado silencio además"

Y justo cuando termino de decir eso, unos pasos resonaron por la acera más cercana de la mansión, una pequeña luz comenzó a brillar en una de las ventanas pareciendo fantasmal. Ya ni siquiera Akihiko se mostraba tan tranquilo, y a pesar de ver y escuchar no podía creerse que eso sucedía, es más se negaba a aceptarlo. Claro estado de negación.

"Akihiko, vámonos de aquí, estoy muy asustado" a pesar de que el castaño era orgulloso, ya no pensaba en proteger a Akihiko, como se hizo querer creer, ya no era el príncipe que defendí a la princesa, ahora solo era un niño asustado que comenzaba a llorar por el miedo "por…por favor ya va-vámonos"

"Hiroki no llores, vámonos"

Y justo en ese momento una gran sombra de una persona se reflejó en la ventana y los pasos sonaron más apresurados, e iban en dirección a ellos. Ambos niños gritaron, al peli plata casi se le olvida su compañero en su desesperada huida y ninguno pesaba en proteger a su "princesa", solo pensaban en llegar a otra parte cuanto antes, y no enredarse en los vestidos. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos se sentaron en la orilla de la calle a calmarse, el castaño seguía temblando y llorando silenciosamente, mientras que el otro se sujetaba fuertemente el pecho sintiéndole a punto de explotar. Se miraron un momento y sin saber cómo se besaron al mismo tiempo, ambos con pensamientos protectores hacia el otro, pero en el fondo haciéndolo porque eso era lo que habían querido desde que se vieron convertidos en princesas.

Los vestidos tenían sus ventajas, y las madres y casi suegras también.

….

_**Y este es el final. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**La verdad a mí no me convenció mucho, pero bueno a uno no siempre le gusta lo que escribe, lo importante es que les guste a las personas que lo leen, por eso realmente espero que les gustara.**_

_**Con respecto a mi otro fic, actualizare en cuanto pueda pero estoy en final de semestre, es decir, trabajos, exámenes, más trabajos y más exámenes, ahhh! Y más trabajos y exámenes. Ténganme paciencia please y prometo que me esforzare mucho por direccionar la historia de la que aún no se nada.**_

_**Sin más por el momento, nos leemos!**_


End file.
